No Way Home
by erihar1979
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were torn apart by Sesshomaru.Kagome has been mated against her wlll.Can anyone save her before its to late.Will she ever recover from this? Read to find out!It has been redone chap 1-4
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Nope not mine But Madani and Kimyco are!**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Castle of Nightmares!**_

_When they finally arrived at his castle Kagome had awoken but remained silent. Sesshomaru pushed her into the room where she would be staying. He turned and said "you are not to leave this room or speak to anyone unless they speak to you first. Do you understand this Kagome?"Sesshomaru asked as he kept staring at her waiting for her to finally nodded her head slowly. Sesshomaru then turned away and left the room._

_Before he closed the door he heard Kagome's soft voice ask."When Inuyasha mates with her can you just let me go home?" Without even turning around Sesshomaru replyed "No because the half breed would just follow you home! This can not hapen. So you will be mated to a stronger demon than Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru turnes around to face Kagome. and she lookes him in the eye and askes." Lord Sesshomaru do you think that it will be safe to have me mated to any demon?" "This Sesshomaru will pick the best demon for you that is my concern not yours Miko!" "That is where you are wrong Lord Sesshomaru! I am the The protector of the Jewel. It is not safe anywhere near a demon, it will taint them and turn them evil." "You need not concern yourself Miko This Sessomaru will take care of everything." "Lord Sesshomaru do you think just because you mate me to some demon that will stop him?" Sesshomaru was becoming angry, how dare this human woman talk back to him. Kagome smiles cause she knows she is getting him angry and wants to taunt him more. "No matter who you try to mate me with, he will come for me you do know that don't you?" Kagome watched as the rage seeped into his eyes, maybe she went to far this time._

_With out any hesitation Sesshomaru slappes her. The force of the blow knocks Kagome to the floor. Picking her up by the front of her shirt, he calmly tells her "then you will just have to go to a place where he can never find you." Sesshomaru throws her on the bed but she just gets to her feet again and looks at the floor as she asks. "What do you mean by that Lord Sesshomaru?" "This Sesshomru will mate you to someone who will take you far away and the halfbreed will never be able to find you." "No Lord Sesshomaru I have to finish the jewel before Naraku does." " Do not worry about that worthless halfbreed." Sesshomaru says as he turns and walks from the room without a backward glance. Kagome looks around the room in disbelief. This could not be happing to her. The pain and fear overwelms her and she lays down on the bed and cries herself to sleep._

_Sesshomaru turns and begins making his way to his study. When he reached his study he calls for his most trusted maid. He sits at his desk waiting for her to arrive. She does not keep him waiting very long. When she knocks on the door, he calls for her to enter. "My lord you called for me?" Madani asks as she bows deeply keeping her eyes on the floor. " Yes Madani you will watch the miko. No one is allowed to see her. She is to stay in her room at all times." Sesshomaru says as he gets up and walks into the hall. Madami bows again and she keeps her eyes on the ground as her lord walks down the hall._

_Madani walks to the room where the young miko was being held. She could tell the Miko was sleeping because of her even also knew that the girl had cried herself to sleep, for she could smell her tears. Everyone in the castle knew why the young girl was being held there. She felt really bad for the girl, to have found love only to have it taken away. Her lord would not change his mind,so the miko was stuck untill he would let her go. She went to the kitchen knowing the girl would probley be hungry when she awoke._

_Sesshomaru walked to his room thinking about how his plan had worked so very prefectly. He wondered who he could get to mate her. She was very powerfull and she had a lot of spirit,even if she was a human. If she had been a demon he would have thought about taking her hisself. He could always keep her here just to prove to his brother that she was beyond his reach forever._

_Inuyasha would mate the bitch from the east. Inuyasha's mate was not a very nice person. She would not like the ideal that he loved another, she would make his life misarible. That brought a smile to his face. His father never stated which of his sons had to mate Kimyco. He laughed at his good luck, he had finally found a way to ruin his brother. This was the perfect way to get his brother and Lady Kymico off his back. _

_Now how to solve the problem of the miko had to have a strong mate. He would have to be able to keep the halfbreed and be able to control of the miko. The wolf prince would not be strong enough to keep her with him. Maybe Lord Tonaka, the lord of the south, would do it. He would send him a message to see what he thought of the ideal. He would give her to him as long as he agreed to never to release her. He went to sleep pleased that he had came up with the perfect plan._

_Kagome awoke with soft knocking on her door. She slowly opened her eyes as a beautiful demoness entered carring a tray of food."my lady I did not know what you liked so i brought a verity of food for you." "Thank you please just call me Kagome." "I'm sorry but that I can not do Lord Sesshomaru would punish me. I must take my leave my lady." Madani said as she closed the door and returned to the kitchen to see about the girls dinner._

_Kagome looked around the room that was to be her prison. She walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. She sat down to eat her food, what was she supposed to do all day. She had nothing, no clothes, no books , no nothing. After she finshed eating she went to the window to look out but it would not open. She stared out at the large wall that surrounded the castle and its grounds. She walked back to her bed sat down as the tears fell._

_The anger took over the fear and her common sense. She began throwing things all over. She tried to brake the window. She did not even a scratch on it. She began to bang and scream at the door. The door was flung open to to reveal an angry Sesshomaru. He threw her to the floor."Miko you will stop this insufferible noise." He walked angrly into the room slamming the door. Kagome jumped up off the floor."You want me to stop, let me out of here its driving me crazy. All I do is look at these stupid walls all day with no one to talk to." Sesshomaru seemed to think it over for a split second befor he back hands her across the room. She hit the wall with aloud thud, then slides down the wall onto the floor. He walks to her and picks her up by her hair. He flings her onto the bed and looks down at her."Miko you do not want me to come back." He walks from the room without another word._

_Kagome was very angry but to afraid to do anything. This was the second time he had struck her that day. What could she do now? Nothing but await her fate. At least she would not be stuck here for the rest of her life. When she was mated he would take her away from here, away from him. She hated him, she should try to purify him but was to worried about what would happen if she failed to even try. He didn't care about abusing women. So she did nothing but plot a way to escape and make it home._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**The Nightmare Continues**_

She had been stuck in her room so long without any contact. Even Madami would not speak to her anymore. It was as if she was afraid to. Kagome just stared out the window until it hurt her eyes just to keep looking.

Suddenly her door open to reveal Sesshomaru standing there. He walks in and looks her in the eyes and says."You will be free soon as a mate has been found and you are no longer in danger. The half breed has done his duty and mated."Kagome nodds her head to let him know she understood. She had been thinking up a plan on how to escape and return could use purifyng the jewel as an excuse for going to the well. She turned to Sesshomaru to plead for her release one last time.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama after you defeat Naraku could you send me threw the well back home and destroy this side?" Kagome hoped that she did not look to hopefully."No he would wait for I can not have! You will be mated then pupped as soon as possible. The next time you see me will be the day you are to be mated or Naraku is dead."

Sesshomaru walks toward his office,he was still waiting to hear from Lord Tonaka. He sat at his desk his paperwork was starting to become backed up. A knock at his door interrupted his train of thought."enter" he looked up to see Lord Tonaka's messenger enter the room and bow deeply."You may speak" Sesshomaru says as he looks back at the scrolls on his desk.

"Lord Sesshomaru I've brought a message from Lord wishes to say that he appreciates the offer but he is to be mated in a month from he may know of someone that would be of use to name Ucamru he is a Dog Demon who lives up in the never leaves his mountain but he is really strong and his fortress is would not be able to leave once she was is perfect for what you want Lord Tonaka has sent a messenger to will arrive here with in 2 weeks." Sesshomaru looks up long enough to nod his head as the the messenger bows deeply before he exits.

So Ucamaru had returned to the castle in the had not seen Ucamaru in 200 one time they were good friends, But Kimyco had come between them. She had played them against each other just to see if she could. Ucamaru had left so that they would not missed their friendship, this might just be a away for them to renew it. With this thought he set out to find the halfbreed Naraku.

It did not take him very long to find the evil half took even less time to destroy the halfbreed. Sesshomaru walked to where the tainted jewel lay. He was very careful in the way he picked it up. He put it away and flew to his castle. He went straight to his office to put the jewel where no one could get it. In two days Ucamru would be arriving.

The rooms were ready for his guest to arrive

A servant knocked on his door, but he already knew why."Enter" he says and The servant enter and bows low to show his deep respect."My LORD Inuyasha is requesting an audience with you." "You may show him in now." The servant bows again before he leaves to retrieve the half-breed. He didn't have long to wait till Inuyasha walks in the room.

"You wanted to see me half-breed." "Yes you bastard I mated Kimyco as you wanted,now release Kagome.""No halfbreed I will not." "At least let her go to the flea bag Koga." "You would let her mate the Wolf Prince?" Sesshomaru asks with a questioning look. "Yes cause he loves her and would protect her." "No I have a mate in mind for her,he will arrive tomorrow to meet her then mate her" This seemed to piss the halfbreed off even more. It only took a moment for him to respond. "Do you even know how he will treat her you bastard." "Watch your mouth in my house you may go,but I know that you'll stay until he comes."Inuyasha nods his head before he turns and walks from the room without another word.

A servant showed him to a beautiful room. Now he would wait to see Kagome to make sure she was wanted to take her and run but to where? Sesshomaru had destroyed the well so that she could not escape through was trapped, there was nothing that could be done. He would not stay to see her mated to another. He didn't know if his soul would be able survive if he did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**What Nightmare May Come**_

_Ucamaru arrived in the early hours of the next morning. The gate swung open as if they knew he would be arriving this early. Ucamaru wondered if Sesshomaru was using meeting the human woman as an excuse to see him. He also wondered about the human woman. He wondered why Sesshomaru wanted to have her mated so badly? He would just have to wait and see. He walked through the open doors. He was surprised the place looked the same as if nothing had changed at all. A servant was showing him to a room. He smiled it was the same one he had always stayed in. He decided to go to Sesshomaru's office to talk about the woman._

_Sesshomaru was waiting for if he knew Ucamaru was going to come right then. He walked up to the door and watched as it swung open to reveal openly stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Sesshomaru stepped out of the way so that Ucamaru could enter. They each took a seat at the desk."Well where is she so we can get this over with, so that I can return to my home."Sesshomaru held up his hand walks to the door and opens it before Inuyasha could knock on it. Inuyasha barged in and went right up to Ucamaru. Sesshomaru shut the door and returned to his seat._

_"Your the one to mate my Kagome?"Inuyasha yelled at Ucamaru. Ucamaru looked from one to the other then asks."Your Kagome I thought she was free and their was no claim on her." "Your right, he has no claim any longer, he has mated Kimyco." Ucamaru's head snapped to Sesshomaru who just nods."I feel very sorry for you she is a nasty bitch." "Watch your mouth when it comes to my mate." Inuyasha growls out."You did not tell him about our history did you?" Ucamaru questions Sesshomaru."No I did really was no point." "You are right about that it was a long time Inuyasha why do you care about who Kagome will mate?"_

_"Because he was supposed to mate me not her." A soft voice says from the door men turned to see a beautiful woman that takes their breath away. Kagome slowly walks in the room closing the door behind her. She turns and walks to Inuyasha with a sad smile. She tries to take the beads from around his neck "No leave them where they are." Inuyasha pleads with shakes her head then says."No Inuyasha its for the best" a single tear falls from her eye as the beads slip off of his neck._

_Ucamaru watched the touching scene,then he stood and walked up to her and took her turned to look at the man holding her looked into her eyes and smiled as he walked her to a watched with great interest as Inuyasha looked at her one last time then walked from the room with tears in his eyes. Ucamaru was captivated by her. He had to admit she was stunning,Madani had done Kagome was breathtakingly beautiful to behold._

_"Kagome this is Ucamaru, Ucamaru this is Kagome."My lord do you have the Jewel?""You should be more worried about your mate not the Jewel." "Please let me have the Jewel." She said it with as much respect as she could she didn't want to be struck watched as Sesshomaru got up and retrieves the Jewel from its hiding place. They watch as the near black jewel gets a pure pink light shining inside as she purifies it. Kagome begins to chant something then a bright light surrounds her and then she was standing their with nothing in her hand._

_"Where did the Jewel go?" "It was returned to where it was supposed to be." "Why did you not make a pure wish on the jewel." She smiles as she turns to them, her eyes glowing a light pink and they darken to green as she answers. "A person can never truly make a pure wish. It is a test. A wish is selfish no matter what is wished you make a wish you are trying to make some one happy so it is not pure. Now my lord may I return to my room you may go as you wish miko." Kagome bows to both men as she tacks her leave. She closes the door and walks back to her room with Madani following closely behind her._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Nope not mine The other lords and Ladies are and Ucamaru also belong to me!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**What Nightmares Await.**_

_Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would come soon,how long she did not was angry with her,even if she really did not could he hurt her worse than he already had? Beat her,that would heal with had already taken her very soul from her. Then this Ucamaru thought she would bow down to him. Ha she would never bow down to anyone. She would fight with every thing that she had untill she could no longer fight._

_She was torn from her thoughts by the door opening. She looked up to see Ucamaru and not Sesshomaru. He shut the door behind him then leaned back against just stared at each other for several moments. A nervous shiver ran down Kagome's back. She was the first one to look away. A soft chuckle was all that she herd before she was jerked up. A soft gasp was herd as he took her lips in a hard kiss. Kagome tried to push him away but he just pulled her closer to him._

_She was pushed up against the wall as he pressed closer. He was running his hands every where. They were seeking out all of her curves. Kagome pushes him away again,and this time he goes. He rests his head on the wall next to her , only speaking loud enough for her to hear. "Whem I come tonight. I will not stop,for you belong to will do as I say and as I wish. You shall never question me do you understand?" She nodds her head. Ucamaru pushed away from her and walks to the smiles at her as he walks from the room._

_Kagome walks to the bed on shakey legs. How dare that bastard touch her that way. She thought as threw herself on the bed. Tears begin to fall from her eyes, she's terrified of him. He is going to do a lot worse than that after the mating Ceremony. She would be considered his property, she would be trapped with a had she done that was so evil that the Kami would do this to her. She cries harder in to the pillows, she could still feel his hands on her._

_Suddenly the door was flung open. She looked to see a very angry Sesshomaru. He was staring at her from where he stood at the door. She gets up angrly looking at him with such hate in her eyes. "Miko you will never disrespect me in such away. If you choose to do so you will not like what will be the result." "How dare you dare to udder the word respect you arroggent bastard. I hate you,show you respect. Ha I showed you the respect that you deserve. You ruined my life,and you dare to act as if you did me some kind of favor. I hope that one day some one does the same to you as you have done to me. Giving me away as if you had that right. As if you were my father or my master. I belong to no one not to you or any one else!" Kagome screamed at him. She was whipped around by a angry Ucamaru. _

_His anger was radiating off him in waves."That is where you are wrong. I am your master and you are my property,you are will respect me as well as Sesshomaru do you understand me?" He said as he slapped her across her hit the floor with a hard thud. He began to hit her over and over. She tried to fight him but he was just to strong. The blows rained down on her,but her face was sparred. She tried to kick at him and crawl away but he would just yank her back. He hit her each time he pulled her to him,causing her to cry out in pain. Ucamaru picked her up and threw her on the pinned her arms above her head ,then slaped her one last time. He could hear her crying to go home. He spoke only loud enough for her to hear him "you will never be able to return home once you mate me. We will be mated withen the hour. Do try not to anger me more." He releases her and walks from the room without a word._

_Kagome layed on the bed not moving as the tears fall from hers eyes. Sesshomaru just looks down at her as she lays there. She sobbs as she lays there not caring. Kagome hated him more than anything in the world at that very moment. "Miko you will be mated with in the hour." He says as he turns and walks from the room. She screams as she throw a pillow at the door, she hates them all._

_Sesshomaru walks to his office to retrieve a choker he had made for Kagome. She would not suspect what it was untill it was to late. It was for the benafit of Ucamaru more than for Kagome. He would explain it to him ,then leave it to him wether to tell her. He smiles thinking about her reaction,she would not be happy at all. Nor would she be able to take it off herself. Now he had to go make the preperations for the mating Ceremony._

_Sesshomaru walked to Kagome's door and he could hear Madani helping her dress. He opens the door and the women turn to look at him."We are now ready my lord" Madani says as she bows to her lord. "Do not bow Kagome it will mess up your apperence, everyone is waiting for you." Sesshomaru says as he takes her arm to lead her to the ceremony. It only took a few moments to arrive at the door. The doors swing open to show only a hand full of people. He walks Kagome to he joins the other lords and they take their seats._

_The oldest of the Lords stands and speaks."We the four Lords of the Land will conduct this mating ceremony." The Lord turned and spoke to the couple. "Ucamaru of the west mountains is here to mate the human miko known as Kagome. Kagome the human miko is here to mate Ucamaru of west mountains." Ucamaru turns Kagome so that her back is to him. She could hear the lord still speaking but,Ucamaru holds her attention as he placed a choker around her throat. A slight burning sensation was there then gone. She tried to take it off but it would not budge. She looks at Ucamaru and he just smiles down at her, that does not sit very well with her. She tries to pull back but he tightens his grip on her Lord sat as Sesshomaru got to his feet. Her gazed went to Sesshomaru as he spoke the words that condemed her to hell. "You are now mated Ucamaru claim your mate as is your right."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Nope not mine**_

**Warning:: This chapter envolves rape so if you do not like this please skip to next chapter thank you! **

**Chapter 5 **

**What Nightmares are Made of!**

_**She had been pacing the room sense Madani had left her. She had repeatedly tried to remove the stupid choker. She was angry cause she could not get it off. Kagome tried the door it would not open. How dare they lock her in as if she was a prisoner. If she was honest she would admit that she was a prisoner. She was completly terrified of Ucamaru. She did not want to be his mate. What she wanted was to be free and,able to get away. They made sure she was trapped in this room. They knew if she had a chance she would run far away. A noise at the door drew her attention.**_

_**The door opened to reveal Ucamaru. She watched as he closed it behind him. She back all the way up to the wall. She was to afraid to speak. She watched as he walked closer to her. She took off for the door. He caught her in mid flight. He threw her on the bed. Covering her body with his own. She had tried to scream, but his hand put a stop to that. Her screams were muffled by his hand. "Don't fight me mate." He snarled into her ear. Kagome tried her best to hit him even tried to push him off. He would not move from above her. Then she tried to scratch at his eyes out. He slapped her across her face. He slamed her arms above her head and held them there."Bitch I said don't fight me."**_

_**She began to whimper and beg "Please let me go,I just want to go home." He looked into her eyes as a chuckle left his lips. He shook his head then answered her. "Why in the hell would I let you go? You are mine to do with what I want and what I want little mate is you. So you might as well accept that this is going to happen. You know I am really going to enjoy this Miko." He said, enjoying the terror that creeped into her eyes. **_

_**He picked her up,then threw her to the floor. Swiftly he began to remove his clothing. Then he began to slowly aproach her. Rolling to her feet Kagome ran for the door. Kagome tried to get the door open but,he slammed her into the door befor she could open it. Ucamaru ran his claws up and down her sides slowly. He pressed her hard into the moved her hair so he could kiss and bite her neck.**_

_**Flipping her over so he could look into her eyes as he tore her clothing into peices. She tried to hide herself from him. Ucamaru grabbed her hands pulled them above her head. He heald them there tightly. With the other he ripped the remaining clothes off of her. So that she was completly bare befor him. He pressed his nose into her neck so he could smell her fear. He ran his tongue along her skin delighting in the shiver of fear that ran up her back. **_

_**Picking her up he threw her on the bed. Standing over her he looked down at her exposed body. Kagome looked up into his eyes her fear was evedent to him. He smiled as he spread her thighs then settled himself between them. She began to fight him again,laughing he pinned her arms above her head again. Then he took her lipps in a bruising kiss,then swiftly entered her. He released her lipps when she cried out. Kagome began to beg for him to stop hurting her. Ucamaru struck her hard across her face when he grew tired of her pleas.**_

_**She felt the tears coming and choked back a sob. He began to lick her tears from her face. When she tried to turn her face away. He grabbed her hair causing her to look into his eyes. Smiling he began to thrust deeply into her groaning in pleasure. He began to thrust harder and faster into her. She began to buck and cry out in pain. This caused him to throw his head back and howl his pleasure to the world. He released her hair letting her turn her face to the wall as tears fell from her eyes.**_

_**He felt himself getting aroused again he turned her so he could look in her eyes. Kagome tried to look away but he would not allow it. He smiled at her when she began to whimper. He trailed kisses from her ear to her throat. He slowely took her lips in a deepening kiss. Bitting her lips so she would open her mouth. He entered her slowely enjoying the heat of her body. He trailed kisses to each breast suckling one befor moving to the began to move in her again. He left her lips to press kiss along her jaw end neck.**_

_**Her whimpers began to grow as he began to work himself in her with deep and hard strokes. He could feel his release coming so he slowed. He began to fondle her, while nipping and bitting her neck,shoulders. He kept fast then slow pattern up untill he could no longer hold himself any longer. He thrust fast and hard into her gaining pleasure moving her body so he could go even deeper. At last he exploded with a tremindous shudder.**_

_**He rolled off her body and on to his back.**_

_**Kagome rolled to face the wall beside her. He got up and dressed walked to the door. Turned to take one last look at his mate befor leaving with a smile. Kagome started to shake as she let the pain and fear over take her. Her whole body felt as if she had been beaten. She tried to move,but the pain was to agonizing. She fell into a deep troubled sleep. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:Nope don't own it!**_

_**Warning:Lemon alert Lemon alert once again Lemon alert.**_

She laid in her bed for what seemed like hours. She could not seem to stop crying. Her body felt like she had been beat with a stick. She hurt in places that had never hurt befor,she felt like her whole life had ended. He took the only thing that was hers to give to the one she loved. Now she had nothing he took it all and she hated them all. Her head sunk lower into the pillow as her sobs grew louder. She never heard the door open,or anyone enter the room.

Madani looked down at the sobing girl and shook her head. He had been to rough with girl. She was had been totally innocent and now she was damaged. She would never be the same again. He had ruined their chance at happiness she would never accept him. He was her mate, she would never have a chance at happiness. The poor girl it would just get worse she did not even know what was going to happen next. She would be given to Lord Sesshomaru for the night. She hoped that he would be gentle with her. Kagome had fallen asleep from how much crying she had done. Madani went around the room cleaning it. She left the room quitely. She had to speak to her Lord.

She found him in his office doing paper work. She softly knocked on his door. He answerd a couple of moments he told her to enter. Madani walked into the room without a sound,she bowed deeply never taking her eyes from the floor. She waited for him to start to speak to her. She did not have long to wait till he spoke. "How did you find her when you checked on her. She is not well my lord. He used her very roughly and it was her first time. Do you think she will fight me this evening? Yes my lord she will fight even though she knows she will not win." Sesshomaru shook his head. "You may go you have done well make sure she is ready for me tonight." Madani nodded as she backed out the door.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk thinking of the best way to handle the miko. He knew Ucamaru was at the door befor he knocked. He called for him to enter and to take a seat. "Sesshomaru I came to talk to you of my mate and I. What is it that you would discuss with this Sesshomaru? I wanted to speak to you of this evening my lord. What do you wish Ucamaru you know that it is Law. I would like to change somethings thats all. In the law it states that if a female was to be mated by another first the other must watch as the lord and new mate take her. You want the half breed watch us take your mate? That way he will know that she is mine and mine alone. Plus this would break the heart of the halfbreed my lord to see her used in such a way." Sesshomaru smiled at the thought of the pain Inuyasha would feel. Then a frown took its place as he thought of the miko. "What of your mate Ucamaru how will she handle this? She will learn that my word is law and she is not to question it. Will you tell them or lead them in blind with no ideal." Ucamaru and Sesshomaru talked over the plan and how they would proceed.

Sesshomaru wanted to get it out of the way so he made his way to Kagome's room. He could hear Madani talking softly as she readied her for him. He could smell the fear that was coming from the miko. He open the door and moved so Madani could exit the room. He looked Kagome up and down she stood in the middle of the floor with big eyes. "My lo lord you should not be here he will be angry." She turned as she cast her eyes to the floor. He skooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. putting her down, he removed her robe her to gasp. He stood and removed his own. She tried to leave the bed ,but he would not allow her to.

Pressing his mouth to her ear he whispered "do not fight me you have enough pain do not cause your self more. Ucamaru will kill us for this Sesshomaru it isn't right. He knows I am here it is custom that if the lord is single he is to test the high ranking members mate." She could say no more cause he took her lipps in a bruesing kiss. He could feel her trying to fight him. Grabbing her arms holding them in place. Sesshomaru began to trail kisses all over her face and neck. He let her hands go and sat up grabbing the sash from her dressing gown. She looked at him with terror in her eyes. Kagome backed away slowly ,he reached out pulling her back. He pushed her down on the bed grabbing her hands he tied them to the top of the bed.

_**began lemon lemon lemon lemon lemon lemon lemon**_

He could feel her shaking with fear now he just smiled he would give her pleasure then pleasure himself. He leaned down and ran his tongue from her neck to her collarbone where he began to nibble and suck on her skin. He began to touch her breast rubbing her nipple with slight presser. He added his mouth bringing fouth her first moan of pleasure. He began to suck harder switching breast. His hand slipped between her thighes. Kagome arched off the bed as he began rubbing her there. She tried to buck him off of her but the only thing it did was settle him between her thighs.

He trailed kiss down her flat stomach to the triangle that hid her sex from him. Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes as he lowered his head never breaking contact till licked her. She closed her eyes moaning as she arched off the bed. He attacked her sex as if he was a starving man sucking,licking and biting. Kagomes moans became screams as she voiced her pleasure. Her body arched off the bed as her first orgasim washed over her. He kept up his minstration causing it to last longer. With out any hesitation he entered her fully. Kagome cried out at the feeling of being so full it felt as if she would split. He thrust in her slow and deeply untill he felt her begin to trimble. He took her lipps in a passion filled kiss as he began to thrust hard and fast. She cried out as she fell over the edge. Used his demon speed to pound into her causing her to come again and again. It was more powerfull each time. He would let his self go this time ,he brought them both to the edge and they fell over together. Sesshomaru looked down to find the miko fast asleep. He got to his feet and quitly left the room.

_**safe to read safe to read safe to read **_

Ucamaru hid his aura from Sesshomaru as he watched his friend walk back to his room. He went to his mates room and found her sleeping. He stared down at her,anger was building in his vains. It would have to wait till they got home. He noticed that her hands were tied so that she could not fight him. He untied her hands from the bed and walked from the room with out a word. Ucamaru passed Madani in the hall as he left the castle to release his anger. He never looked back to see Sesshomaru watching him. Sesshomaru shook his head and walked from the window.

He smiled as he knew Madani was at the door. He told her to come in and turned to give her his full attention. "I'm sorry my lord to bother you but i fear for the girl . Why is this Madani what is it that you fear? I fear her mate Ucamaru he was angry that she found pleasure with you my lord,so he will hurt her again. I fear you are correct Madani."Sesshomaru said as he sat back in his chair. "He has asked for us to preform one of the most out dated law we have. She looked confused for but a moment. "The law about when a female was to be mated befor then the new mate and lord are to take her infront of the old one. Yes Madani I think that he does it to punish her not to punish Inuyasha. Oh my lord she will not be able to handle this as well as everything else. She has been pupped already my lord."The shock that came a cross his face told her everything she needed to know. "Did you released your seed my lord? Yes I was caught up that I did not stop myself then it was to late. Afterward my beast seemed to be very pleased. What will you do my lord,I think that it is your pup." Sesshomaru hung his head and for once in his life he felt horrible.

_**Author's note::**__**They are Dog Demon's they can smell things like that. Don't know How they just are able to! If you want to know has been with Sesshomaru since he was a baby.. The thing with Sesshomaru came about as an Ideal my friend had. A long time ago back back back before our great-g-g-great grandparent was thought of.(was told to my friend by her grandma) That there was a time when a lord was aloud to sleep with one of his subject's wife on wedding night? Is this true don't know. If you find out please let me REVIEW!**_

_**thank you again**_

_**erihar1979 **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Nope not mine **_

Chapter 7

A End In Sight

Ucamaru watched them closely and niether one knew he was there. He hated them both ,she was his and she would pay. He watched as they made love,hearing their moans of pleasure. He would punish the miko,that would make him feel better. Things would settle once they were home and Sesshomaru was not around to stop him. He smiled as he watched his love being taken by another. You will feel as I do this night you halfbreed bastard. He walked away as their combined voices screamed to the heavens of their pleasure.

The only screaming the miko will do is in fear and pain.

Inuyasha would pay that way to know that she is hurting because of him. He turned walked back to the couple letting them know he was coming. Inuyasha stood infront of his mate hiding her from him. "Lord Sesshomaru summons you to the Western Castle. You are to witness the reaferming of mates ceramony. My god no why would you do that it is cruel. If I was you I would not speak of it,Sesshomaru do not want it to be known what it is. Do not threaten my mate. I was not but she knows the punishment for disobey her lord. So do not press her halfbreed or she will not be the only one who suffers because of you." Ucamaru walked away leaving a stunned Inuyasha.

" Kimyco what does he mean you will not be the only one to suffer. Inuyasha he was speaking of the miko. What do you mean? He will hurt her knowing that her pain will cause you pain. Because you will not be able to stop him. I could kill him then send her home if only Sesshomaru had not destroyed the well. My father's people will help if we ask. It would anger my brother when he finds out. We could flee to where the flea bag leaves he would protect her" Kimyco smiled at her mate as she knew his heart was breaking. She knew he still loved the human girl. Kagome was his best friend. She had spoken to others and heard what a beautiful soul she had. They had to protect her from Ucamaru. It was time to tell Sesshomaru the truth about what really happen all those years ago. Inuyasha grabbed her hand they began walking to the castle. Kimyco smiled then laughed and took off running with Inuyasha on her trail.

They made it to the castle in no time cause they were not far from it. Kimyco went to see the lord of the castle to speak to him. He called for her to enter befor she even knocked on the door. Opening the door she walked in to find him standing by the window. Sesshomaru turned to look at her befor he spoke." What is it that brings you here Kimyco? Lord Sesshomaru its Ucamaru I must beg you not to let him hurt her. Why do you care what happens to a human? She is a young girl and he is a cruel monster." Sesshomaru became angry saying the first thing that came to his mind."You did not think him a monster when you gave yourself to him the day we were supposed to announce our mating. Then you ran away like a coward. I did not give myself to him he took me against my will. I was not the first I will not be the last either. Kimyco why did you not tell me this then I would have killed him. I was ashamed he said it was my fault that I made him do it." Kimyco cried out as tears ran down her face.

The door was flung open and a enraged Inuyasha walked in. You bedded her you bastard she is not some whore for you to pass around, why is my mate crying? Its ok Inuyasha I told him what Ucamaru did. I had no choice about bedding Kagome it is a law that can not be disobeyed untill I mate. What are you going to do about that bastard. I can do nothing unless he tries to kill her or commits crimes against some one in the royal family." This gave Kimyco a pause then asked "Sesshomaru am I considered apart of the royal family? Yes you are my half brothers mate so yes you are." Kimyco smiled and spoke of away to free the miko from Ucamaru.

_**Author's Note::::**__**I know this chap sucks big time and I'm sorry that it does. Need to get a few things out of the way. But please review for me let me know what you think would make it better!**_

_**thank you **_

_**erihar1979**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Nope not mine**_

_**Summary: After leaving his mate in the room. Ucamaru took off in the woods to release his anger. He finds Inuyasha and Kimyco! This is what happens!**_

_**Warning:: Inuyasha's mouth! **_

Chapter 7

A End In Sight

Ucamaru watched them closely and niether one knew he was there. He hated them both, she was his and she would pay. He watched as they made love, hearing every one of their moans of pleasure. He would punish the miko,that would make him feel better. Things would settle once they were home and Sesshomaru was not around to stop him. He smiled as he watched his love being taken by another. You will feel as I do this night you halfbreed bastard. He walked away as their combined voices screamed to the heavens of their pleasure.

The only screaming the miko will do is in fear and pain.

Inuyasha would pay that way to know that she is hurting because of him. He turned walked back to the couple letting them know he was coming. Inuyasha stood infront of his mate hiding her from him. "Lord Sesshomaru summons you to the Western Castle. You are to witness the reaferming of mates ceramony. "My god, no why would you do that, it is cruel." " If I was you I would not speak of it, Sesshomaru does not want it to be known what it is." " Do not threaten my mate." " I was not but she knows the punishment for disobeying her lord. So do not press her halfbreed or she will not be the only one who suffers because of you." Ucamaru walked away leaving a stunned Inuyasha.

" Kimyco what does he mean you will not be the only one to suffer." " Inuyasha he was speaking of the miko." " What do you mean?" " He will hurt her knowing that her pain will cause you pain. Because you will not be able to stop him. " "I could kill him then send her home if only Sesshomaru had not destroyed the well." " My father's people will help if we ask." " It would anger my brother when he finds out." " We could flee to where the flea bag lives he would protect her" Kimyco smiled at her mate as she knew his heart was breaking. She knew he still loved the human girl. Kagome was his best friend. She had spoken to others and heard what a beautiful soul she had. They had to protect her from Ucamaru. It was time to tell Sesshomaru the about what really happen all those years ago. truth Inuyasha grabbed her hand they began walking to the castle. Kimyco smiled then laughed and took off running with Inuyasha on her trail.

They made it to the castle in no time cause they were not far from it. Kimyco went to see the lord of the castle to speak to him. He called for her to enter befor she even knocked on the door. Opening the door she walked in to find him standing by the window. Sesshomaru turned to look at her befor he spoke. "What is it that brings you here Kimyco?" " Lord Sesshomaru its Ucamaru I must beg you not to let him hurt her." " Why do you care what happens to a human?" " She is a young girl and he is a cruel monster." Sesshomaru became angry saying the first thing that came to his mind. "You did not think him a monster when you gave yourself to him the day we were supposed to announce our mating. Then you ran away like a coward." " I did not give myself to him he took me against my will. I was not the first I will not be the last either." " Kimyco why did you not tell me this then I would have killed him." " I was ashamed he said it was my fault that I made him do it." Kimyco cried out as tears ran down her face.

The door was flung open and a enraged Inuyasha walked in. "You bedded her you bastard she is not some whore for you to pass around, why is my mate crying?" " Its ok Inuyasha I told him what Ucamaru did." " I had no choice about bedding Kagome it is a law that can not be disobeyed untill I mate." " What are you going to do about that bastard." " I can do nothing unless he tries to kill her or commits crimes against some one in the royal family." This gave Kimyco a pause then asked "Sesshomaru am I considered apart of the royal family?" " Yes you are my half brothers mate so yes you are." Kimyco smiled and spoke of away to free the miko from Ucamaru.

_**Author's Note::::**__**I know this chap sucks big time and I'm sorry that it does. Need to get a few things out of the way. But please review for me let me know what you think would make it better!**_

_**thank you **_

_**erihar1979**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A End To Her Nightmare.**_

Kimyco stood by the waters edge, she turns at the sound of a snapping twig. "Why do you hurt her like that Ucamaru?" " She must learn to know her place Kimyco." "She is not something you own she is a person with feelings." "There is where you are wrong, she does belong to me just as you do. Kimyco do you remember that night how you whimpered softly begging me." He said as he caressed her face. Kimyco jerked away and screamed at him."Shut up you monster, how could you do that."" You teased me I took what you offered thats all."He smiled as he said the next words "I knew then that you were a whore and you still are."

Ucamaru pulled her to him, crushing her lips in a kiss. Kimyco tried to pry him off of herself but he wouldn't budge. Ucamaru pushed his hand under her kimono. Kimyco fought harder against him as she felt him stroking her breast. Suddenly he threw her to the ground standing over her laughing. "You are too used for my taste Kimyco. I want you to tell them I'm taking my mate home." Ucamaru walked back the way he came laughing the whole way.

**warning leman leman leman leman leman leman**

He went to his room opening the door and then slamed it shut. Kagome jumped up startled she had been sleeping. He smiled at her evily and she started to cry as he walked to her." It's time to learn to use your mouth to please your mate. Now don't make me angry Kagome just open up." Kagome closed her eyes so that she could pretend it was a bad dream. He pulled her hair hard causing her to cry out in pain. He took full avantige plunging his penis deep into her mouth. "Suck on it! Do it now!" Pumping in and out of her mouth in a steady rythem. "Oh yeah just like that, hmmm suck harder thats it, ya. "

Grabbing her hair he started ramming himself deep inside her mouth causing her to gasp for air. "Now use your hand, pump me. God just like that yes harder " He felt his release coming and rammed himself harder inside her mouth he grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the wall."Oh god Yes! " He pushed himself as deep as he could and released himself in her throat. "Swollow me" he said "Good girl."His come was bitter and very salty and it caused her to choke when she was forced to swollow it.

When he pulled himself out of her mouth he was still hard. Pushing her down to the floor on her knees he got behind her and entered her from the back not careing about how much it hurt, hearing her scream from pain just gave him more pleasure. She beggs him to stop. "Please stop please your killing me" Ucamaru just smiles at her words and pounds into her harder than ever. Her screams of pain caused him to reach release quickly and he pounds into her harder and harder.

Kagome tries to crawl away but Ucamaru just forces her to her stomach. He twists her arms behind her back and slams her face into the tile floor busting her nose causing it to gush blood. Ucamaru slowly smears her blood all over her back and then slowly licks it off while repeatidly ramming harder and harder into her ravished body. Kagome screams in agony and starts bucking wildly trying to dislodge his body from hers.

Ucamaru laughs sadisticly and says "so you want to fight me huh bitch you'll pay for that" and he flips her onto her back slaming her head into the tile floor again. Kagome tries to slap him but he just defecks her blows like they were just nats she then tries to scratch his eyes out and this makes him even more angry then he already was. "bitch you will learn your place" he screams into her face and grabs her wrists and pins them above her head he then flips her back onto her stomach and drives his manhood into her anal canal. Kagome screams in agony as he repeatidly drives himself in and out in and out. When he finnally orgasims he pushes off her and gets to his feet.

**safe to read safe to read safe to read **

She crawls away from him covered in blood. He leaves her laying on the floor as he walks to the door but pauses to say before leaving. "I'll see you later tonight my dear you may want to rest and clean yourself up cause it's going to be a long long night. Oh and Kagome be ready to show me what you learned." He heard her sobs as he closed the door behind him. Smiling he left the castle to see if he could find some fun.

Sesshomaru smelled the salt of her tears then the blood. He rushed to her room only to meet Inuyasha and Kimyco. He opens the door then closes it quickly not letting them see. He yells threw the door "Inuyasha go get Madani now Kagome needs her." " Is she ok? I'm gonna kill that bastard if he has hurt her again." " Go Inuyasha go now." Inuyasha fled down the hall going toward Madani's room. Sesshomaru opens the door and Kimyco walks in and her knees almost give out." Sesshomaru please order her a bath she will need it I will check her out she will not want a man's touch." Sesshomaru knods as she closes the door.

"Kagome its Kimyco can you hear me?" " Yes please leave he will be angry. I can't get up and he will be so angry if I'm not ready when he comes back." Kagome empties her stomach on the floor as she cries. She looked up as Madani and Sesshomaru burst through the door. "Are you happy Lord Sesshomaru? You have destroyed me" Kagome says as she stares into Sesshomaru's eyes. He picks her up and heads for the bath tub."This Sesshomaru was wrong in this and he knows he chose wrong. This One will correct his mistake. You will belong to this Sesshomaru from this day on." He walks into the bath fully clothed so he could wash the miko.

She began to cry and sob "I hate him! The hate is growing in me I feel it all the way to my bones. I will end up tainting the jewel with this hatered I feel. Then everything you have fought for will be for not. Unlike Naraku I know how to use the full power of the jewel. My wish will be a selfish one. I will wish for his death in the most painfull way possible. Lord Sesshomaru I can't do this any longer all I feel is him his hands, his mouth, his body." Sesshomaru touches her cheek before turning and leaving the room. "You will set me free Lord Sesshomaru, you must set me free!" she screams at the closing door knowing he could hear her.

Sesshomaru headed for the meeting with the elders this would be the easy part, the hard part would come later. He opened the door and walked up to the group. "Why have you called this meeting Lord Sesshomaru." "I want to have the mating of the miko and Ucamaru ended. "Only death can end a mating Sesshomaru." "This Sesshomaru knows this he wants premmision to kill Ucamaru." "Why should we allow this what are the charges." "Attempted rape of my brother's mate, and the missuse and the abuse of his own mate." "Speak more about this abuse of his mate." "He has almost killed her three times sense they have mated, twice sinse she has been puped." "Why would he hurt her when she is pupped." "The pup belonges to this Sesshomaru not Ucamaru." "We will think of this and tell you in the morning good night lord Sesshomaru."

He was left fuming alone in his study. Madani rushed in with out knocking. "We tried to stop him but he would not stay and he took her with him." "Who do you speak of Madani." "Ucamaru my lord he has taken Lady Kagome and started for home." "Thank you go tell Inuyasha this and he's to meet with this Sesshomaru." He said as he walked from the room.

_**Author's Note::::**__**So much for Sesshomaru's promise. Kagome does not know she's with child. They do not want to cause her any worry. Even Ucamaru fears telling her! You know why she'd be really upset Preg women need to be calm at all time( impossible )**_

_**Well thanks and please review!**_

_**thank you**_

_**erihar1979**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Nope not mine**_

_**Warning: There will be miner violence and abuse! **_

**With Ucamaru and Kagome**

Ucamaru dragged Kagome through the woods. They had left the western lands hours ago. Ucamaru wanted to make it to his mountain before the others caught up to them. The closer they got to his home the safer he would feel. They still had a couple of days to go, and they were traveling alone. Night was falling fast and they would need to stop soon. He let go of her arm as they stopped in a clearing." This is where we will be camping for the night." She only nodded not trusting her voice.

She went about collecting things she needed to start a fire. She took her bag from where he had sat it. She looked through it until she found the matches. After she had every thing ready she started the fire. She had a couple of snacks in the bag. She ate very little so as to have some for later. "Miko you need to rest we will have to leave early so sleep." It was a command that she had no problem obeying. She layed down on her sleeping mat, that she had found in her bag.

He woke her earlier than she thought he would. She gathered her things,then began putting them away. Kagome knew that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were coming after her,so she left a few ramien noodles on the ground. Kagome knew that Inuyasha would know that they were from her when they found the noodles and they would know they were on the right track to finding her. Ucamaru knew she was up to something he just couldn't figure out what.

He watched her a she gathered her things not leaving a single thing behind. He shook his head before grabbing her by the arm. Ucamaru pulled her up a very steep hill then down into a deep valley. You could see this huge mountain in the distance. She tried everything from dragging her feet to acting like she was to tired to walk. Every thing that she tried did not work to slow them down. She was terrified that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would not make it in time. "Come on guys please hurry I'm so scared." She whispered to herself, hoping Ucamaru had not heard her.

**With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**

Inuyasha smelled ramien,then he spotted the noodles in a bush. He looked at Sesshomaru and said "She has been here!" How would you know this half breed I do not smell her or Ucamaru here? " Sesshomaru ask his half brother. Inuyasha picked up the noodles that she had left for them. "She left these for us to find!" Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow at this. Inuyasha ignored the bastard and kept looking for clues. Inuyasha took off the way that he smelled some thing familiar. He came upon on of those things she called a school book. He held it up so that the others could see it."This is hers as well, she is leaving us a trail to follow." This time Sesshomaru only nodded his head. Sesshomaru was thinking _how much more stuff did she have to leave?What would Ucamaru do if he found out what she was doing?_

Sesshomaru followed behind Inuyasha quietly. He had much to think on like, _why did he care if the miko was with Ucamaru? Why did he want to hurt him for every single tear she has cried? And why he feel so damn bad for starting this in the first place?_This was not what he wanted to happen. He was not completely heartless you know. Well hell he was sulking! He the one and only Lord Fucking Sesshomaru was sulking over the human Miko. What the hell was the Demon world coming too?

Inuyasha looked at his brother amused. He knew he was thinking about Kagome. How anyone could be around her for long and not love her was a mystery to him. He looked up the road and noticed some thing in the bush. He ran to the bush and found a gold necklace. It was the necklace that she always wore. It held a picture of both him and her. He felt sadness engulf him, she was running out of things to leave. They had to find them soon or she would be lost to them all. He thought that his stoic brother was falling for his best friend. It still hurt that she was with someone else but he wanted her to be safe and happy. He knew that she would be the safest with his asshole of a brother. Maybe she could help him get the stick out of his ass!

Inuyasha's head shot up, there he smelled her and Ucamaru. He turned to tell Sessomaru but he saw that he had smelled them too. They took off toward the mountain they just might make it in time. They rushed up the mountain at top could see them in front of them, they would catch them in a moment. Just then demons appeared between them. "_Damn damn damn" _the brothers thought. Inuyasha yelled at Kagome."Kagome we are coming for you we will find you!"

Kagome head snapped around when she heard Inuyasha yell. Ucamaru turned as well smiling at the brothers, they would not make it in time. He picked the struggling woman up."No put me down. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha help, please!" He smiled then said "they are to far away they will never make it time" He started to laugh as the tears fell from her eyes. He made his way to his home, which was about a mile up the mountain. When his guards saw him coming the gates swung open. Ucamaru smiled down at Kagome and said "we are home now."

Kagome watched at the large gates closed. She fell to her knees she knew that she was trapped. They could not get to her now. She cried into her hands as the reality of her life crashed down on her. She was a slave to his will, he would torture her for her entire life. Ucamaru looked down at his sobbing mate an smiled. She was almost ready, he almost had her broken. Soon she would be broken and then and only then would he be happy.

**Author's note:::****Well I decided to end it there. I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. I want to thank the person who helped me straightened this story out ! Thank you, you know who you are! As always please Review...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Nope not mine**_

_**Warning: There will be violence and abuse! Also Inuyasha's mouth!**_

_**Summary: Kagome is in the castle hoping to escape in one piece. Sesshomaru d Inuyasha are trying to find away to get into the castle. Ucamaru is waiting for the brothers to make their move. He is also taking his time in breaking his mate in. Well please read and review!**_

_In Ucamaru's Castle!_

Kagome was shown to her room,which she discovered was far away from Ucamaru's room. As she heard the door shut behind maybe she would not have to see him very often. A soft click was heard, letting her know she was locked in. She looked around her room and noticed that there was no windows and only one door. So this was to be her very own prison. Would she be aloud out of the room or even outside she wondered. She sat on the bed wondering what in the world was she going to do. He was going to keep her locked up untill she lost her mind.

She was up and pacing the room, _damn damn damn what the hell am I gonna do? _ She walked from the bed to the wall and back over and over. Then she changed and walked from the dresser to the other wall over and over again. It was driving her crazy, she wasn't going to make for very long. She sat down on the floor in the corner. She began to consintrate on her powers. She needed to become stronger the only way would be for her to stayed focused. She tried to meditate on herself, to calm her mind and body. She could feel her powers forming in to a ball in her hand. She tried to make it into different shapes. She was finally able to from a arrow of pure light.

The door swung open to reveal Ucamaru. He stood in the door watching what she did. She was far stronger than he gave her credit for. It also ment that their pup would be very strong even if it was a half-breed. He didn't move a muscle afraid she would throw it at him. When she finally let her powers fade away, he approached her. She never opened her eyes, but he knew that she knew that he was there. He touched her shoulder, and she never flinched or even moved. She slowely opened her eyes, and looked up at him. Her face was comepletely and totally emotionless.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked to find that Ucamaru was standing behind her. He held his hand out to her, she grabbed it and allowed him to help her up. He pulled her behind him as they walked from the room. He held her arm as he escourted her to the dining hall. She walked beside him silently, thinking of away to escape. "You know there is no way for you to get out or them to get in." Kagome said nothing as they entered the dining area. He walked her to her seat without another word. She stayed very quite as they ate their meal. After they finished eating their meal he said he would take her to her room, As they walked dhe noticed that he led her in a total different direction. He walked her to a room that was right down the hall from him. That way he could keep a better eye on her. that brought a smile to his face.

He led her into a beautiful room then closed the door as he leaned against it. He watched as she wondered around the room. She walked to the window and gazed out across the vast sky. She was rivited to the beauty of the scenery, forgetting about the man behind her. Ucamaru walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He felt Kagome jump when he touched her, he smirked at this. He smiled it was time for her to learn her place in his life, and home. He pulled her back into his chest, as he began to speak.

"This will be your new room, here are the rules you will live by. " He said as his hands ran up and down her arms." First, you are not to leave this room unless someone escourts you. Second is you shall obey me in all things and never question anything I say. Third is you shall never use your powers without my permission, unless its to heal yourself." He placed his hands on her waist. He ran his hands up to cup her breast as he whispered the last rule. "You will only speak when spoken to and never disobey me." He turned her to face him, he pulled her to him kissing her. She whimpered but did not fight him, so that he would not hurt her. She closed her eyes as he pushed her kimono off her shoulders. She felt him pick her up then lay her on the bed, her mind began to wonder to a diffrent place and time. She tried not to feel the things that he was doing to her. She dulled it alot but she could not stop the tears that dropped from her eyes.

**(With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru)**

They could see the caslte in the distance. They wondered how the hell they would be able to enter without setting the alarm off. They would have to think and make a plan. Hopefully she would be ok untill they were able to get to her. Hopefully Ucamaru would not hurt her. Sesshomaru hoped they would rescue her before it ever came to that. When Sesshomaru looked at the caslte again he could see Kagome standing in one of the windows. He watched as Uca maru walked up to her. He watched as Ucamaru pulled her from the window. Seeshomaru knew what would happen he just hoped that she would not fight. They had to find away to get her out soon.

Sesshomaru began to scout around Ucamaru's land. He was looking for a weakness in his defence. There had to be a place that they could get in. He turned to watch as Inuyasha sat and watched the water that flowed down the small stream. "Could we use the water to get in?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru questionly. Sesshomaru looked at the stream and thought about it." He nodded his head and then spoke to Inuyasha. "We might be able to find an." He turned a entance if we looked for one." They both started to move up the stream without another word.

_**Author's Note::::**_ Well I've decided to end it here. I hope that you like this chapter. Well please review and give me a couple Ideals. Well thanks you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**__Nope still not mine!_

_**Warning: **__There will be violence and abuse! Also Onrushes mouth!_

_**Summary:**__Kagome is in the castle hoping to escape in one piece. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha may have found away to get into the castle. Will Kagome be able to get free herself? Well please read and review! Thank you for the Ideals you know who you are ! Thank you to all the people who have Reviewed my stories thank you again you make it fun to write!_

(With Kagome)

She layed in bed to afraid to move. He had fallen asleep next to her, she knew that it must have been at least a week in a half sense he had slept last. She tried to slip out of his arms but he would just pull her tighter to him. She layed there trying not to move very much. She was sore everywhere, every time she moved pain would run through her. She tried once again to move away from him. This time she was able to ease away from him. She slowly eased off the bed a slowly as she could. Once she was off the bed she backed away afraid if she was to close he would wake. She picked her clothes up off the floor. She dressed rather quickly, then went to stand by the window. Kagome knew they were close she need to make a plan to some how get to them. When she turned she came face to face with Ucamaru. She took a quick step back from him but her back was pressed against the window. She watched in horror as he came closer and closer. She preyed he would just turn and leave her alone, but she had no such luck.

_**Lemon **__**Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon **_

Ucamaru placed his hands on the inside of her Kimono, then he slipped it off her shoulders. He pulled her to him taking her lips in a soft demanding kiss. She tried to pull away, he pulled her more tightly against him. He picked her up placing her on the bed. He pushed her flat on her back, then climb on top of her. He squeezed her breast before he claimed it with his mouth. He bit down causing her to cry out in pain. He switched to the other side and repeated what he done to the other. He pulled the bottom up and entered her hard and fast. He began to pound in her so that he could reach his release. Then all of a sudden he changed his tactics.

He softened and slowed his thrust so they would not hurt her. He began to lick and softly suck on her neck and shoulders. She knew what he was trying to do so she fought it as best she could. A moan of bliss escaped her lips when he drew her nipple deep into his mouth sucking on it gently. He in turned did the same with the other one, causing the same reaction. He pulled her legs higher until they were on his shoulders. He moved around until her heard her gasp of pleasure. He repeated his actions she arched off the bed, and he knew he had her. He started to go faster and deeper hitting the spot each time. When he thrust harder she cried out louder. He went even faster and deeper, causing her to reach her release over and over again. He finally reached his after her fifth.

_**Safe to read safe to read safe to read safe to read**_

She lay panting on the bed to tired to move. He stood next to the bed smirking at her. He dressed and said "You will feel what I want you to feel and only what I allow you to feel. You are mine and only mine do you understand? I will never allow you to go!" then he walked out the room. Kagome layed on the bed as the tears ran down her cheeks. She knew that he would try and controlled every thing. She would never be free as long as she was in his castle. She must find away to get out of this damn place. This was stupid she was a damn Miko she should be able to get out with out the help of someone. She needed to stand on her own to feet and help herself for a change. She will have to depend on herself this time to save herself. She had the plan but how to get it to work that was the tricky part.

_**two weeks later.**_

Kagome watched out the window as the guards changed places. She noticed that for ten whole minutes twice a day, there were no guards at the south had watched this for two weeks and it was the same thing every day. They would leave the wall for ten minutes each day as they changed the guard. Ucamaru had finally aloud her to walk in the gardens by herself. He did not trap her in her rooms anymore. She was timing the walks so that each day she was getting closer and closer. She was getting closer to the time that the guards were absent. She was making friends with a couple of the all felt sorry for her so they did little things to help her.

She was also working on her powers everyday. She practicing with control of them. Each time she was in the garden she would try and do different thing. She was able to form them into a large arrow or into a medium sized ball. She was trying to see how long she could control each of these shapes. When she found that she could hold them for a few minutes she was happy. Now she was trying to figure out how to throw it so that it would not dissipate when it left her hands. As she practised she was began to get better and better. She was able to throw them father each time.

She knew that she would have to do this soon. She was getting to big and starting to move slower. She knew that once she blew a whole in the wall that the guards would move fast and be on her soon. She hoped that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be close enough to help her. She could feel them from here, but knew they could not get through Ucamaru's defences. She hoped that she could do this before it was to late. She was going to do it when she took her walk the next day she could wait no longer. She just needed the maids to bring her the of her supplies that she needed. She smiled for the first time in months she would be free very soon. She knew that if she got free Ucamaru would come after her. Then she would purify him till there was nothing left of him, but ash. She walked back into the house and returned to her rooms she needed to fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

Ucamaru stood at the edge of his mates bed watching her sleep. He knew she was up to something he would just have to watch her closely. He laid down beside her as she slept. He was feeling a little giddy, he knew she was going to try and escape. He just didn't know when she was going to try. He pulled her up against his body. It was time for her to do her duty if she wanted to or not. He took her lips in a bruising kiss. This startled her awake, she tried to push him away. He pulled her beneath him as he lightly bit her neck. He pulled her kimono from her body until she was bare under him. He took his time with her being careful not to hurt the pup. As he had his way with her the only thing Kagome could think would be over soon and she would be free.

_**Author's Note:**_I decided to end it here for now.I have had a bad case or Writers Block. Instead of forcing myself to write I'm gonna slow down and see if I get any of my inspiration back. I will still be working on this And my Good, Bad, Hairy story. Just slower, so don't give up they will still be coming. Also for those of you who read Can't Fight this Feeling I am working on the second one about Kiba and Ino it should be out in at least two weeks. Thank You and please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__Nope still not mine!_

_**Warning: **__There will be violence and abuse! Also Inuyasha's mouth!_

_**Summary::**__Well its almost time for the great escape! Will Kagome make it out? Will the guys be able to protect her from Ucamaru? Well you'll have to read to find out!_

_**(Kagome)**_

Kagome was nervous it was almost time to go. She was so scared that something would go wrong. She paced across the floor for an hour. She was afraid really and truly afraid. Would she really afraid that she would not be able to do it. Would they figure out what was going on and not let her out? All these things kept running through her mind so she paced the room trying to calm herself. She could feel the guard coming to escort her to the gardens. She walked to the door waiting for him to open the door for her.

When the guard open she smiled and nodded to him like she always would. She took a calming breath and followed him outside. He left her in the garden as he always did. She waited for him to return to the castle before she made her way to the wall. She let her powers flare so that she could tell where everyone was at. When she was sure no one was in close proximity to her she sent a ball of miko energy at the wall. It crumbled under the pressure and Kagome climbed through the whole she made.

She ran as fast and carefully as she could. There she felt Inuyasha and Sesshomaru auras. She made her way to them flaring her own so that they would come to her. She could feel Ucamaru gaining on her so she tried to pick up speed. Suddenly she was picked up off her feet. She screamed out in fear." Miko you will silence yourself this instant." Kagome looked up and into the eyes of Sesshomaru. " You came for me." Kagome said as she closed her eyes falling in to a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru looked up as Ucamaru came into the clearing.

He sneered as he saw that his mate was in the arms of Sesshomaru. " Why do you hold one that does not belong to you Lord Sesshomaru." He said in a voice full of contempt and hate. Sesshomaru handed the miko to Inuyasha with out a word. He knew that he would protect her with his very life. With out turning he spoke to Inuyasha. "Take the miko to my castle I have unfinished business here." Inuyasha took off toward Sesshomaru home in the West.

They looked at each other before they charged. Their swords crashed together with a loud clang. They matched each other perfectly. Neither gain any ground as they fought, they each was getting angry. Sesshomaru knew this was getting no where cause they had trained together each knew the others moves. He pulled out his poison whip and slashed at Ucamaru. It caught him off guard slicing him down his face. With a loud bellow he ran at Sesshomaru, but he was waiting for him. He took him down with a swipe of his hand. Ucamaru flipped to his feet and once again ran at Sesshomaru this time catching him in his side. Sesshomaru claw came down his back leaving a gaping wound. Ucamaru screamed in rage as well as pain. Sesshomaru came around with his poison whip, catching Ucamaru around his throat. With a sharp pull Ucamaru head rolled across the clearing. With out a backward glance he made his way to his castle in the west.

_**Castle in the West**_

When the guards saw Inuyasha coming with Kagome in his arms the opened the gate. He had never ran so fast in his life. He made to the castle withen a day and a half with out stopping. Kagome had yet to awaken after she had fallen asleep. He was terrified that there was something wrong with her. He followed one of the guards to where the healers were located. When the saw who it was that was in his arms they ran to take her. Soon he felt his mate rushing to him. He turned just as she rushed into his arms. He pulled Kimyco tightly to him he had missed her.

Kimyco looked at the worry that clear upon his face. "How is she Inuyasha?" He shook his head and turned them so they could look into the healer's room. They could see the healer checking on Kagome then shaking her head. She would not wake up for her either. He hoped Sesshomaru would get there. He hoped that he may have been able to wake her up.

Inuyasha just hoped that Sesshomaru will not flip out when he finds her. He turned to his mate and spoke softly. "She fell asleep when we found her, but has not woken up yet. That was two days ago, I have begun to worry about her." Kimyco squeezed his hands to let him know things would be ok.

Inuyasha and Kimyco looked up they could feel the air crackling with power. Then the aura of a very pissed off Sesshomaru was felt. They looked at each other and waited for him outside of Kagome's room. You could feel the aura getting stronger and stronger as he came closer. The hair on the back of the necks were standing up warning them of danger. Inuyasha looked at the end of the hall as Sesshomaru came into view. He was quickly making his way to the room. He did not speak to them as he went into the room.

Sesshomaru came to a stop by her bed and waited for the healer to explain why she was not waking. The healer looked at him fearfully. She bowed then told her lord why she thought the girl would not wake. " My Lord I believe she will wake when her body has rested. She is exhausted, she over used her powers and now needs to rest so they will charge back up. Her and the pups are in perfect health other wise." Sesshomaru nodded to the healer. He exited the room and again passing the two with out a word.

Inuyasha and Kimyco knew that he wished for them to follow by the look they received from him. Quietly they followed him to his office. He left the door open for them. He motioned for them to take a seat. After a deep breath he told them of the battle with Ucamaru. Kimyco sighed with relief, she was still very scared of the male. Even more for the miko than herself.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru before he asked. "What will happen now that her mate is dead? You know many will come for her. So that they can control her and the pups." Sesshomaru rose to his feet then walked over to the window. He knew what he would do, but wondered if Inuyasha would understand. "I will mate her myself, so I can protect her and the pups." He turned to look at Inuyasha expecting him to blow up. He was surprised when he shook his head and spoke. "I was thinking the same thing. That you should mate her for they are your pups not his. I could only smell you and her not him." Sesshomaru nodded his head he knew that from the start. Nothing else was said as Inuyasha and Kimyco took their leave.

Sesshomaru wondered how long it would before she woke. She would need to know that she was free of Ucamaru for good. He made his way to the door, he would rest for this wondered how he would get her to agree to be his mate. He would not force her to be his mate. He just hoped she would see that this was what would be best for her and the pups.

_**Author's Note:::**_Well decided to leave it there. Sorry that this chapter sucks still suffering from the block, but its getting better. Next chapter Kagome will wake up and what will happen when Sesshomaru ask her to be his mate? You will have to read and find out! Please review, let me know what ya think.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**__Nope still not mine!_

_**Warning: **__There will be violence and abuse! Also Inuyasha's mouth!_

_**Summary::**__ Well Kagome is in the Castle in the West. Will she wake up, what will happen when she does? Will Sesshomaru convince her to stay with him? Will she stay or flee with the pups?Well you'll have to read to find out!_

**With Sesshomaru**

He sat in his office doing his endless paper work. That was the only thing that he disliked about being the Lord of the West, Damn paperwork! He was restless, he could hardly keep still. His mind was filled with the miko. For the first time in his very long time he felt guilt over his actions. He should have just kept her for himself and not tried to pawn her off. Now he had hurt the purest person he had ever known. How she would be after this was anyones guess. He was afraid that Ucamaru had truely broken her. Rin and Inuyasha as well as Kimyco would never forgive him. They would have to wait till she awoke from her sleep to see how badly he had hurt her.

He finally gave up and got to his feet. He walked to the window looking out to the horizon. He watched as the Sun set and the moon rose over his lands. He watched as human as well as demon moved through his lands. At one time this would have made him fly off to punish them hisself. Now he let his brother do that. He was a prince to this land and it was time that he took up his responsibilits. He barely heard the soft rapping on the door. He turned and told the person to enter. A small woman entered and bowed to him."You make speak Inuanna"Sesshomaru said as she straightened back up. She looked at her lord then spoke."The miko has begun to stir my Lord" she told him. "Thank you for informing this Sesshomaru you may go." He turned from her to look back out the window. When he heard the door shut he turned back. It was almost time. So he desided he wanted to be there when she awoke. So he made his way to her room.

**Inuyasha and Kimyco**

They sat in their room talking, when they heard the soft rapping upon the door. Inuyasha opened it to reveal one of the servants. "My Lord and Lady the miko has begun to stir." Kimyco spoke before Inuyasha could. "Thank you for Informing we will be making our way to her in a few moments. The servant bowed before making his way down the hall. Inuyasha closed the door and turned to his mate. "Are you afraid of what will happen when she awakes Inuyasha?" Kimyco asked as she walked over to her mate. He shook his head. "I'm afraid that they have damaged her beyond repair. That I have truely lost my best friend for good." Kimyco pulled him to her and held him close. "We will help her to recover from this Inuyasha. Even if we have to take her far away from here to do so." Inuyasha shook his head then spoke sadly."Do you think that he will allow us to take her anywhere without him? He would kill us both before he would allow her out of his site."Kimyco pulled away and pulled him with her as they made their way to the room that heald the sleeping girl.

**With Kagome**

She felt as if she was fighting her through fog. Her eyes hurt as did her head. When she opened her eyes the light burned them, so she closed them back. She tried to open them again this time it was less painful. When she could finally open them with out any pain at all she looked around. She was in a healer's room. She was surprized when the door burst open allowing Sesshomaru to enter. He was followed closely by Inuyasha and Kimyco. She smiled when she saw them, knowing that she was free of Ucamaru forever. Kimyco walked over to the bed and inbraced the girl. "Kagome I'm so happy that you are back and you are well. I feared that they would not be able to free you, but then I find out that you freed yourself." She was stopped short when Inuyasha spoke. "Kimyco give her time to speak." Kimyco laughed at herself the apologized to Kagome. "Sorry about that I was excited." Kagome smiled at Kimyco and Inuyasha. "I would have never had made it back with out their help." She sat up with the help of the healer.

Sesshomaru just stood there watching and not speaking. For once was at a complete loss of words. Should he speak with her alone or should he bring it up now. "I need to speak to the Miko alone." His voice started everyone in the room it was as if they for got he was there. They left without a word, leaving them alone. Sesshomaru stepped closer to the bed. "You will need someone to help you protect the pups Miko. I know that you no longer trust anyone, but I would like to be the one to help you. As I am the father I think that I would be the best person. What say you Miko?" Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. "How would you protect the pups Sesshomaru? How would you be able to do this if the Elders put in their minds that you need to mate someone?" He turned to completely face her before he answered her. "After a while I would mate you myself so that you would be above reproach. They could not harm you or our pups. Does this answer your question Miko?" She smiled he was always so serius now it seemed he was rattled a bit.

"I do not know if I will be comfortable being mated again so soon." Kagome said as she dropped her gaze to her hands. She felt a his fingertip touch her chin as he lifted it. "I would not think that you would that was why I thought to wait untill you were confortable before we would mate. Do you find it acceptable to mate This Sesshomaru." She looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered. "After a while I think it would be best for our pups if we were to mate" When he bent down to kiss her she jumped back as if were going to strike her. He grasped her face in his hands then proceded to kiss her forhead then said "I would not hurt you Miko!" With that he left her to herself. She did not have long to wait till Inuyasha entered the room by hisself. They looked at eachother before he walked over to her. He layed his head by her side.

"I'm am truelly sorry that I was not able to keep my promise to protect you Kagome. I would not have you hurt for the world you know that. I love her Kagome I don't know how or why but I really do. Can you ever forgive me for letting you down yet again?" He had tears in his eye as he looked at her. She felt tears in her own eyes fall down her face. "Inuyasha I do not have to forgive you none of this was your fault. You did nothing wrong to be forgiven. I believe that this is what was supposed to happen so that you would find Kimyco. Maybe some day I may find my own happiness. You finally will have a family Inuyasha. My pups as well as Kimyco and any pups you may have." Inuyasha smiled she always could make him feel better. "Thank you so much, you are my bestfriend you know that. I will leave you so that you may rest." He kissed her forhead and took his leave. Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Sesshomaru hid his aura untill Inuyasha was gone. He had heard their entire conversation. He was happy that Inuyasha loved his mate so that he would not try to take the Miko from him. It also made him think about the things she told the half-breed. He would do his best to make sure she found happiness. He caused her pain so he would give her happiness. He walked back to his office to think over the things that he had learned. He just may have to ask Inuyasha and Kimyco for help. This woman was making him do things he had never done before. Was that a good thing or not he did not know.

_**Author's Note:::**__ Well I hoped you liked this chap I am hoping that this story will be coming to a close soon. I know many do not like this story, but this is for those of you who do. "__**Thank you for your reviews and everything you said you have given me my spark to write thank you again**__." So tell me how do you think this should end? I aslo need a little help with my other story. How do you think that should end? Well thanks again and please Review_


End file.
